Last Words
by NotWhoYouThinkThisIs
Summary: A recollection of the characters thoughts during the end of Twilight Princess. Read and Review. DO NOT WORRY! No couples, everything is held true to the game. They are just thoughts.
1. Midna

**Author's Note:**

**Justin: **Hey, this is just a little side project to my other stories. I just beat Twilight Princess for the second time, and I was inspired. I'll probably add another chapter with Link's thoughts before the end, and maybe even Illia or people like that. It all depends on what you readers want. Have a good time reading, and please review.

****

Last Words:

It was over. The world was back to normal, light had been restored. The darkness that had threatened us all had receded, torn apart by the light. Who knew that darkness could engulf shadow as well? That world was still waiting for me- its inhabitants restored to their formal selves. The beautiful world was calling for me. My people needed their ruler. Now I could return. Now I wasn't ashamed of who I was, of what I'd become. I was back.

All thanks to him. Link. It was a fitting name. He was the crucial point in all of this. Without him, the darkness would have conquered. He had linked our two worlds together, and provided the means of fighting the darkness. My world had already been lost, and his world was on the brink of disaster. Actually, it was in the middle of it. I didn't care though. All I cared about was my world, my people, myself. Not even Zelda. Back then, she was the one who had lost over their world. She had surrendered. She was no better than me.

But then she gave it all. Her life, her power, her light. She gave it to me. For my cause, for my world. No… not for my world. For both of ours. She must have known. She must have known in her heart, that I would become invested. These light-dwellers, they gave away so much. At first I thought it was naivety. They had no idea what they were getting into. I could use them, and I did. I used Link like he was my puppet, my dog. I treated him like one. Never mind the fact that he _was_ one… at first.

I remembered that day, when I saw him. I saw him being taken away, as a feral beast. They knew how dangerous he was. He didn't become a spirit like the rest of the light dwellers. I grinned as I looked on. It was then I knew that he was the Hero, the Chosen One. I needed to use him, to manipulate him. He needed me as well, and I wasn't about to let him get away. I taunted him and teased him, irritating him to no end. I knew he wanted to save his friends. I told him that without the fused shadows, he wouldn't be able too. It worked. He went through hell trying to get them, while I hid in his shadow, while I rode on his back. I taught him how to use his proud form, I advised him on his course of action. Together we got the Fused Shadows. At last, I thought I was done. We could defeat Zant and I could return home, leaving his people to their fate. I was such a fool, I couldn't see that our peoples' fate were intertwined together, united by a common enemy. I couldn't see that the darkness threatened us all.

The darkness came to me, in the disguise of the light. The spirit we had just restored blasted me with all the light in the world, the light I could not bear. I had no place in this world, I lived among the shadows. I was almost gone.

And he saved me. He didn't need to, he himself was a beast again, but he got me to Zelda. And she sacrificed herself to save me. I knew then that I had to stop. I could not only save my world, I had to save theirs too. I started to care. Care about Illia's lost memory, and Collin, and Zelda, and Link. I even worried about the Zoras. My plan had backfired. I had only planned to use Link, as the means of my peoples' salvation. In the end, he saved us all. Him, and Zelda, and Shad, and Ashei, and Telma, everyone. All of them saved my world, without giving a spare thought to themselves. They were true comrades who knew the meaning of courage, even if they didn't know me. Even if they couldn't see me.

But he could. And now he wasn't speaking. He wasn't saying anything to me. He just stared. I drew myself up slowly, afraid. He probably saw me as a monster, after being so used to my imp-like form. To him I was probably an ugly Twilight being, one of the many that he worked so hard to save. But that was not so! How could that be, when our people were so beautiful? I drew myself up tall.

"Say something" I spoke "Or am I so beautiful that you lost your words?"

He smiled.

* * *

We were back at the mirror. The portal between our two worlds. Zelda, Link, and I. Soon I would return home.

"Two sides of the same coin" Princess Zelda said.

She had it perfectly. Our worlds were on separate sides of the same coin, joined together by the Mirror of Twilight. I smiled to myself: that was good. Now since the threat had ended, Link could visit me. I could begin to repay him for everything that he did.

The smile froze on my face. No. I couldn't. That's how this entire thing started. Zant and Ganondorf had come through the mirror, and had almost destroyed both our worlds. Just because they were gone didn't mean the threat was over. Ganondorf had come back, so what was to stop him from returning once more? Zant wasn't the true ruler of my people, I was. He could not destroy the mirror, he could only break it. I could shatter it, crush it, destroy it. I would make sure that our worlds would remain forever separate, and forever safe.

But what if they needed my help? What if sometime in the future, they needed the people of the Twilight? I almost laughed. The light-dwellers would never need us; we were the ones who needed them. We had been banished to the world of shadow, and we were content being there. It was beautiful… and it was deadly. Light and shadow were opposites, they could not be together. It wasn't fair.

I held back my tears, and stole a glance at the warrior beside me. Link. It wasn't fair to keep him trapped between two worlds either. I would repay a part of my debt, though I would never be able to pay off the whole thing. I would end the connection between our worlds, I would keep Link whole. I could never repay him, nor did I think I wanted to. He had too much to live for in the world of light, and nothing in the world of shadow. The only thing that would be missing would be me, and he would forget about that pretty quickly.

I was lying to myself again. In my heart I knew that just like me, he was marked for eternity. Legends would be passed down, of the Dog and his Master. Of the Hero and his Sword, of two comrades, of two friends. He would always remember me, just like I would always remember him. Him and his selfless sacrifice, his true heart, his noble mind. I would pass down his story to our people, until they faded and grew into Legends. But I would never forget him.

I moved up to the portal, and let a single tear slip out of my control. I would cry more when they weren't watching. For now, this would be enough. I could hardly look at him; the pain in my heart grew each time. But I had to tell him. He had been honest with me, and now I had to be honest with him.

I choked.

"Link. I…" I couldn't tell him. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't tell him how much he meant to me, to my people. I couldn't tell him that I was so thankful, so grateful for every deed that he did. I couldn't tell him that I would never be able to repay him. I couldn't tell him how eternally sorry I was, for letting his world get sucked into darkness. I couldn't apologize for all the times I mistreated him, hounded him. But he took it all without complaint. I couldn't tell him how much I admired him for putting up with me. I couldn't tell him that I would never forget him, that I would always remember him, that I would carry him in my heart always. My last words stuck in my throat as I looked into his wild blue eyes. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even say goodbye.

"See you around…" was all I said, and I pushed my tear away from me. It glided to the mirror, a beautiful bringer of destruction. Link and Zelda smiled at me, unaware of my choice. That was ok, they would learn soon enough. Link didn't need closure, he was strong. He would get through this. I put on a small smile when I realized that I was finally worried for someone other than me. It felt… human.

Crack. The mirror was covered in fault lines. Link gasped, and I ran to the entrance way. I turned around and stared at him as I began to vanish back into the world of shadow. In his face I saw panic, disbelief, and sadness. I still didn't speak, but in his eyes I saw recognition. I knew he understood. Maybe he didn't understand everything, but he knew the most important things. I was eternally grateful, and I would always look out for him and his world during the hours of Twilight- he would feel me beside him there. But most important of all, I think he understood one thing-

I would miss him.


	2. Link

**Author's Note:**

Justin: I know I said this would probably a Midna one-shot, but I felt like it was rude not to include Link. Who knows, in the future I might include the Last Words of even side characters and their view on the story. Oh, and please review. It only takes one review to keep me writing!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I STILL do not own Zelda.

Last Words (Link):

It was…. Over. Finally over. The darkness had ended, blasted back by our light. His body lay before me, still with my sword impaled in his chest. About to retrieve it, I looked to the west, where the sun lay high in the horizon. The clouds had been banished, and the light shone proudly through the sky. But that wasn't what caught my attention. The spirits of light had faded, returning to their proper places. Beneath their empty vantage points, on top of the hill, was a lump of black rags. I paled and immediately thought the worst.

Midna. The image of the Dark King grasping her mask, her make-shift crown, and crumbling it to pieces shot through my mind. The smile on her face as she faced down the beast and transported us outside came shortly after. Now, all that I could see was a speck of shadow on the land. She couldn't be dead. Not after everything that happened. She would not die.

I had to see her for myself. Leaving my blade, I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Soon I reached her, at least I thought it was her. It certainly didn't look like her, or not the small, mischievous form that I was used to.

There, in front of me, was a tall, elegant, beautiful creature. Her orange hair was long and delicate, her eyes were amber. This was her true form, so unlike the imp I came to know. This was the true ruler and the right representation of the Twilight. Now I could see that her people were majestic, sorrowful, beautiful. Ages of regret seemed to come from her, along with eras of acceptance and hope. I couldn't speak. I was at a loss for words. Before me, she drew herself up to her feet, and I could see that she was taller than I was. I couldn't believe it was her. The little imp that I had once known was no match for this beautiful creature, this princess. They were complete opposites.

I blinked. There, in her eyes, was the familiar gaze of scorn, wickedness and enjoyment, all mixed into one. I knew that look. That was her look. They _were_ the same. There was no way around it.

"Say something" she spoke in the language of the Twili. "Or am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

I smiled. She had it exactly right. The dark curse that had fallen upon her had gone away with the death of Ganon. Before me now stood shadow. At that moment, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Well, maybe second most, the first being my blade impaled in Ganon's chest. Her new form represented everything. The end of the darkness, the beginning of the light. It was the sign that peace could be achieved at last. It proved that our work was over, that we were done, that we had fought, and that we had won.

My smile grew, the shadow proves the sunshine.

* * *

Gone. Destroyed. Ruined. Shattered. Broken.

What had she done?

She left, that's what she did.

She lied. She lied. She lied.

That look in her eyes, as she shed her single tear and simply stared…. She was sorry. She couldn't say goodbye. She knew what she was doing. "See you around" she had said. And I trusted her. I trusted her like I had on that first day, long ago. Though back then I didn't have a choice. Now she was gone. Forever. She lied. She was always lying. She had even lied on that first day.

It seemed like such a long time ago, and it probably was. I remember struggling against the chains that imprisoned me, until I was startled out of my panicked state by her mocking laughter. "Poor wolf" she called me. She said I was lost. I growled at her, willing her to come closer so I could tear her to shreds. She was one of the people who had brought me here. She was one of the people who took away Illia and Collin. My growling only caused her to laugh harder, taunting me persistently. She told me to be obedient. She said she would help me, as long as I could get out of the cell. She freed me from my manacles, but didn't open the door. She left me to fend for myself. As she was doing now.

Once I had dug my way out, she hopped on my back, automatically assuming her position as master. I had no choice but to let her command me, I needed to find my friends. I became her puppet, her toy, her tool. She led me on a large, confusing chase. One that never seemed to end. Now it was over, and now she was gone.

"Twilight Princess" she had called Zelda, smiling maliciously.

Now I understood the irony. Now I understood the lie.

She hadn't cared, not in the beginning, of what happened to this world. In fact, she was regretful when the last of the Twilight had disappeared. All she wanted was the Fused Shadows. All she wanted was for her world to be sparred. I followed along with all of her demands. Along the way I was able to save my friends. The sooner I was done with her, the sooner she would leave.

But it turned out to be so much more than that. She became my friend, my advisor, my sister. I learned to take care of her, I learned to put up with her. She changed, she started to love this world. She learned that she could not continue the way she was. Once Zelda had saved her, I saw all the guilt she had to face. She knew she owed a debt to us. She knew she had to save our world, too. It was hard for her. We each had a sacrifice that had to be made: I lost my body. Zelda lost herself. Midna… she lost her world.

But she had regained it. She was back there now. She was gone, forever. I knew we wouldn't see each other again. By breaking the bond that we had, she had forever saved our world. No longer would we be threatened by the darkness. It could no longer reach us, we were safe.

My fists clenched. That was a lie. She hadn't broken our bond. It wasn't something that was made to be broken. It was indestructible. The world of the Twilight would be kept alive, and while the sun was setting, I would pass down her story. Our friendship would remain, it didn't matter if we were worlds apart.

…but it did matter. I would never see her again.

"This isn't goodbye" I wanted to say, I wanted her to say. Something cliché and corny, that would sum it all up. I had thought I would see her again, see her smile in her fiendish delight as she thought something up. I thought I would at least have a chance to talk, to speak my mind. As if she was going to let that happen. I wanted to say how much what she did for Hyrule meant for me, even if she didn't mean it at first. I was grateful for her sacrifice, I wanted to show it. I wanted to thank her for saving us all. My last words burned in my throat as I looked to her rapidly disappearing form.

But that was Midna, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Did she really have to be so stubborn? I practically snorted. She was Midna, of course she had to be stubborn. I wasn't even used to her proper form and she was already doing things her way. Now she was gone, and I could never forgive her for that. That was her one lie that cut me to the core, the one lie that took away significance from all the others. This time she had gone too far.

But_ I_ was lying, of course. I already had forgiven her, I understood her choice. Like before, she was looking out for us, protecting our world. I had no place in her world of shadow, and she had no place in the world of light. We were opposites, both in being and in spirit. I looked to the empty air where she had been standing, where I had once stood. No one would come through that portal anymore. No one would harm our worlds again.

The sun began to set. The desert sand reflected off the last of its rays to the purple sky. Twilight settled over me, and I could almost feel Midna's gaze on me, watching over our world as she watched over hers. Like the times of old in the forest, I sat down to soak it in. The feeling of peace, of silence, of shadow. I looked back in retrospect over everything that happened when I left Ordon, pressing it permanently into my memory. I would not forget this. I would not forget her.

I remembered.

Midna.

She was annoying, irritating, impudent, over-eager, manipulative, cunning, and clever. She abused me and used me. She whipped me into shape and helped me along the way. She righted this world and her own. She made it so we would never see each other again. She left without a word, she left before I could say goodbye. She lied, she stole, she killed. She laughed at my expense, and got offended easily. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She restored this world to its former glory. She took me out of Ordon, she wrenched me away from my home. She fought, she changed, she transformed. She was commanding. She was a princess. She was one of the most impossible people I knew. I smiled to myself-

I would miss her.


	3. Illia

Last Words:

**Author's Note(Be Warned):**

**Justin: **Oh my god you people. Just one review. That's all I needed. Is it seriously so hard to click the little button at the bottom of the screen and type in, like 2 words?? "Good story" "Nice writing" "It sucked" All of those would have been fine! I just want your feed-back people! The one person to give me a review was someone who already did before! **(By the way, you rock. EVERYONE: Check out The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule because he is seriously awesome.)** But come frickin' on!! I only needed ONE review! Just one! Uno!! And you guys couldn't even give me that. And I am NOT going to apologize for being whiney, because y'all deserve it. Plus, I did nothing wrong in asking for reviews, and I'm doing nothing wrong in asking for them again. Consider yourselves lucky I like writing so much, and that I'm even continuing this stuff. After all, I guess its if your story is actually read that matters. So I'll continue writing- but I am not happy!! THE MUSE IS GONE!!

**Disclaimer:**If I did own Zelda, I'd known already that everyone liked my story. (seriously, how can you not like Zelda??)

Last Words:

Illia:

I knew it. I had always known there was something missing. In the back of my void, there had just been an empty void, a hole- filled with darkness. Nothing had made any sense. All I knew is that we had to help the Zora child, he was dying. That was it. I guess I also knew I was in Hyrule Castle Town, that the woman with me was named Telma, and she owned a bar- but how is that really knowing? I _felt_ like I was naïve. I _felt _like something was missing, but back then it didn't matter. Back then, I had other worries.

Now it was different. Now that the Zora Child- Prince Ralis- was recovered, there was nothing left for me to do. Nothing left except to examine that void, that hole. But there was nothing to examine, nothing. It was empty. I couldn't even derive my own name. I didn't know how old I was, where I was born, who my parents were. The feeling of complete frustration was constant, and never ending. Certain things would seem so familiar, but as I tried to grasp at them for another clue, the hole would swallow them up, and I'd be left with nothing once more.

His name was one of those. Link… I knew that I had once known that name. But his face seemed totally unrecognizable. In fact there is still something different about it. There was something there that hadn't been there before. Looking back I know what it was. Link had the look of a soldier. That indefinable quality of having a cause to fight for, of placing others lives before your own, of simply traveling across the land- that was there. It was still there. I had a feeling that it will always be there, always to remind me of that time, that time where I knew nothing.

Yet it wasn't a bad thing. It was handsome, in a way, and it also gave me strength. It gave us all the determination, and the power, to strive for good- to strive for the light. We did all we could to help the Gorons, and to help Link. And they did all they could to help me. Sometimes I still feel guilty about it. They were busy helping me when they could be helping others. Others who truly needed help, and saving. At least I was still alive.

But it was annoying. Annoying, and frustrating, and boring. The hole never left. Everyday, when I woke up, I knew the darkness would be there. And everyday, it was. The worst of it was when my eyes traveled to Epona. I _knew_ that name. And I knew I knew it! But like always, the answer remained elusive. It escaped me and plunged into the darkness that resided in my mind. I felt like screaming at that point. Why couldn't I remember? What was wrong with me? Would I stay like this forever?

Nobody told me, and I didn't ask. My memory was a topic that wasn't open to discussion. At least, no one talked to _me_ about it. I was left in the darkness, to wonder what would happen. I couldn't stand it. I tried to stop thinking about myself, so I immersed myself in my duties. I helped out as best I could. I did anything to distract myself, anything to stop thinking about it. I think that was when my true resolve came- something that hasn't left me. I gained true strength then.

I'd create my own memories. That was my new reasoning. If I couldn't salvage my past, then at least I could save my future. I disregarded the darkness, the void. I focused only on the light in front of me, and the people who needed the light, who couldn't find their own. I became a machine; I finally had a purpose. It was a fragile existence. Every time Link would come by, that sense of longing familiarity returned. I knew I was missing something, and I knew I couldn't keep this up. I needed to remember. I needed to banish the darkness within me, before it consumed me entirely. I was scared. Scared that I would never recover. Fear was a constant companion. I was even scared for the loved ones whom I didn't remember.

Then all that changed. With that tiny, insignificant, little object it all came rushing back. Everything. The sights, the sounds, the smells, the feelings, the tastes. Especially the feelings… Homesickness hit me hard, only to be eased by my restored memories. Things made sense now. I could finally think properly. There were several images that flashed before me. My father, Ordon, the Spring, Collin, Epona, Link… Link! I knew him! He was my best friend, always willing to help and to share his smile. I was practically jumping in excitement, I remembered!

Illia. That was my name. That was what I was called. Illia.

So much passed in that moment, that one moment, where he stood before me offering the key to my memory. I did the only thing that I could. I gave him a gift, one that I had been working on since before we even left our hometown. I knew it could be useful, but it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. Link had healed me, he had restored my lost memories, he had made me whole. Nothing would ever be enough to thank him. I would always be grateful.

But then he had to leave. Just like that, he had to go. I had just gotten to know him again, too. I wanted to tell him something, something that had been lingering on my mind and heart for awhile. Something that had stayed with me from home. But I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't keep him here. How could I, when he had already done so much for the community, when he had done so much for me? I didn't say it. I didn't tell him. My last words stayed within me, to be released for another time, for another age. I would not keep him from his duty. I would not keep him from where he wanted to be, from where he was needed.

I didn't know how long it would be until I saw him again. But I knew he would return. He was Link, he was indestructible. He could stand through anything. He was patient, he was caring. He had gotten this far, and he would get farther. In my heart, I knew. He would be alright. He would make it through.

I just hoped he didn't treat Epona too hard.

I smiled to myself once he left. He had already done so much. I would wait. I could wait for him to take me home. To take us all home. I missed my father, I missed my bed, I missed the feeling of peace and serenity.

But it would be okay, right? All I had to do…

All I had to do, was wait.

**Author's Note(Revisited):**

**Justin:** Sorry about all that up there… I went pretty crazy… and self-righteous :( I got caught up in the heat of the moment, I am actually sorry about that. But still- review please!


End file.
